Ladies Choice
by LuciaAyala23
Summary: Troy´s been chosen as the school´s Ladies Choice, he´s now like the official king, at least for every girl there. What happens when Kelsi is so desperate to get Troy that she threats Gabi, how´ll Troy feel when he can get every girl exept the one he wants
1. Choosen

Hi everyone!!! Here´s my second story!! I hope you like it, please leave me a review telling me what you think!!

Troy, Gabriella, Zeke, Chad, Jason and Kelsi were talking at Troy´s locker when Sharpay came running really fast, Ryan following, and stopped at her heels screaming like crazy:

-TROY!!! CONGRATULATIONS!!! I´VE JUST HEARD!!!

-Hummm, thanks, I suppose, but why are you congratulating me?

Then Sharpay took the school paper from behind her back and it showed a fullpage photo of Troy, Gabriella read in loud voice the heading:

"Troy Bolton, Alburquerque´s hunk, now the Ladie´s choice"

-OMG TROY YOU´RE THE LADIE´S CHOICE, I CAN´T BELIEVE IT!- Taylor said, in an excited tone

Chad clearded his throat and then Taylor added:

-I can´t believe that you didn´t win- giving a peck on Chad´s lips

-Now that´s better- he said grinning

Troy was shocked, although he knew he had a big chance to win, he hadn´t really thought about that, all he knew was that the last Ladie´s Choice was so sorrunded by girls that had a dates schredule, at least that was what he´d heard

Gabi now could prove her theory that every girl in school had a crash on Troy, and she wasn´t an exeption. Of course she wouldn´t admit it, let alone flirt with him, as far as she knew, he only saw her as a friend, how wrong she was...

Kelsi was inloved of Troy since like forever, and knew that now it´d just got harder for her to get him, as probably even more girls were going to try their luck with him. Specially Gabriella, she was a good friend and all, but she was competition, and nothing was going to be between she and her goal, Troy.

-May I talk to you for a second? Kelsi said as she and Vanessa went a bit far from the rest

-Yeah, sure, what´s up?

-Well, you know I´ve got this big crash in Troy since like forever and I... DON´T. WANT. YOU. NEAR. HIM. Do you undestand?

-But he´s my friend too, you can´t do that

-Oh yes I can, believe me, she said, showing her a pocket knife in her hand

-Kelsi what are you doing, are you crazy?

-Basically, yeah

-Oh, my...- Gabi was scared by now

-So remember, you get close to him, and you´ll see- passing the cold iron knive on her neck sofly was roughly at the time (can that ocurr?) it sent shivers threw her spine, now she was frightened, truly frightened

Thanks for reading!!! Now review!!!


	2. First day away

**Here´s the 2nd chapter!!!!!!!**

**First day away**

As much as Gabriella wanted to get closer to Troy, she was determined to be as far as she could from him. Eventhough that was going to be hard because they had several classes toghether and usually ate lunch toghether. What could she do? Kelsi was totally out of her mind.

The following day she entered to the school as usual and went to her locker, then to Troy´s, where was the meeting point before class. When she headed Troy´s locker, some girls were standing there, flirting with Troy, she couldn´t feel but jealousy, but had to control herself.

Hi!- she said coming closer to the group

Oh, hi! How are you?- Troy said smiling

At that moment the rest of the gang arriver and soon the bell rang. The morning passed quickly and soon it was lunch time. Gabriella sat on the opposite side of where Troy was, trying not to talk to him and keeping an eye on Kelsi. Troy had noticed that and was trying to figure out what was wrong with her

_At basketball practice:_

Troy: humm ,do you know what´s wrong with Gabi, she hasn´t talked to me in a while and I think she´s mad at me or something

Chad: I don´t know, you know I´m not quite an observant. You like her don´t you?

T: is it that obvious?

C: just a bit

T: anyway, I´m going to ask her to be my prom date

Later on, Troy and Gabi talking at he parking on the school after class

T: em, Gabi, do you have already been asked out to the prom?

G: No, why? (she knew well why, but wanted him to say it)

T: Because... I´d like to go with you

G: hmmm, I´m not sure Troy, I thing I have to check my options and then tell you

T:Oh, well – he was really dissapointed

Then she left leaving Troy standing there alone

Gabi´s pov:

I cannot go with him!, Kelsi´d kill me!

But he´s sooo hot, and already asked me

But Kelsi... oh crap!! I´ll have to make an excuse, I first need a date...

**Well, here It´s!! Now pleeeaassee review!, I know quite a few people r reading this and not reviewing! Now bye! Kisses n thanks 4 reading!!!**

**Ps: I´m a member of the "I´m a proud reviewer" club, wanna join? Just review!**


	3. Ryan?

**Sorry for taking so long, the internet service wasn´t working! I hope you like this chapter! Review!**

Gabriella talking to Taylor on the phone (Taylor in _italics_)

Tay, I need a date for the dance

_Haven´t Troy already asked you?_

Yes, but I cannot go with him

_Why? I know you´re dying (sp?) to go with him_

I just can´t, believe me, It´s some kind of life-or-death situation

_Ohh, how dramatic!, but well, if you reject Troy, I guess you could go with someone else, maybe some guy that pretends to be your friend but´s madly in love with you, and it´s not Troy_

You mean Ryan Evans?

The next day at school... (Ryan in _italics_)

Ryan, you know, I haven´t got a date for the dance yet and I was wandering if you could maybe...

_Of course I´d like to go with you! We´ll have a blast!, you´ll see._

What they didn´t knew was that Troy had been listening to all the conversation, and was really mad and jealous...

Troy´s POV

_I can´t believe she rejected me for that jackass!!, I don´t get it, how can she pick that dum instead of ME?, I mean we´re best friends and I asked her first!, What the heck did I do wrong? _

So Troy decided to go and talk to her, he climbed the tree to her balcony, as he had done many times and gently knocked on the door, soon Gabriella was standing in front of her, she looked specially beautiful that night, he wanted to kiss her so bad, but had to contain himself, instead he said "Am I that ugly for you?" "Of course not, where´d you get that idea from?" "Then why you pick that buthead over me, and why´d you even lie to me, you asked him!"

Gabriella covered her mouth and putted a sorry face, Troy wasn´t supposed to know that, what was she going to say now?

**End of chapter two!!! Thanks to all the people that has added me 2 story alerts/ favourite stories but specially for the ones that review!!!**

**You´re the best!**

**Join the "I´m a proud reviewer" club! (just review)**

**Ps: review!!** **haahahaha**

**Ps2: does anyone know how can I get a penpal??**


	4. A hot date

**Chapter 4!!! Thanks to the ones that review again!!!**

G:"Troy, I, I, don´t know what to say... I´m sorry"

T:"Now I can see how friends we are, good bye..." he said coldly and left, this time using the front door, as he passed quickly thorough the living room both angry and heartbroken didn´t make notice of Mrs. Montez giving him the weirdest glare: "Troy? What are you doing here?" but he had already left, slamming the front door.

Once he was outside, slowed down, feeling, not angry anymore, but extremely sad, he had lost her best friend and the girl he wanted, plus, he had been extremely rude to Mrs. Montez and probably had given her the worst impression, what if now she hated him and wouldn´t allow Gabi to be with him? That´d be the worst thing ever.

Troy´s thoughts

_I cannot__ give up and stand here like a total loser, I´ll find the hottest girl in the school- shit!, she´s that girl- well, the second one and bring her with me, Gabriella´ll be that jealous that´ll wish she hadn´t rejected me._

AT THE SCHOOL...

As Troy entered to the gym, all the cheerleaders stopped what they were doing to stare at Troy with a goofy face. He had made sure he was looking good so he really was.

"Troy, can I help you?" the cheerleaders´ capitain, Hannah, said trying her best to sound as hot as she could and fixing her hair.

"Actually, I´m here to find a date for the dance". "Ohh... I think I can help you with that" she said coming closer to him and moving sensually

"Let´s see..." he said, then like if every girl there knew what to do, they made a line so that Troy could pick one.

He started "inspectionating" them and then said: "I think I´m gonna chose... Lynn, sorry Hannah". The chosen girl started jumping up and down screaming and then ran to Troy and planted a kiss on his lips and then bear-hugged him.

"Wowww", Troy said backing up a little clearing his thoat, surprised.

**I know It´s a short chapter but I´ll update ASAP... (considerating I´ve a big test this week!) with the dance!!**

**Now review! And thanks for reading!!!**


	5. Well done jackass

**_Hey!, here´s my 5th chapter! I hope u like it! R&R..._**

AT THE BEGINING OF THE DANCE

When Gabi and Ryan arrived, Troy and Lynn were already there. Unfortunately, they were at the same table **(a/n: It´s a dinner-dance)**. Gabriella was wearing a sexy red long dress that showed her back with golden heels and her hair up **(a/n the HSM2 premieres outfit)**. Ryan was wearing a white tux (sp?) with a pink shirt.

When they came closer to the table, Troy and Gabriella made eye contact for a second and both thought the same thing "hot". Troy grabbed Lynn´s hand and Gabi pulled Ryan a little closer (she was holding him like that "gentleman" thing). At the table they barely talked and then it was time to dance, Ryan and Gabi danced with the rest of the gang and Troy and Lynn danced toghether all the night, Troy always looking at Gabi to see her reaction, after he hadn´t had that much success he decided to hurry things a little and took Lynn to the door of the girl´s bathroom, there she had to see him.

"Let´s go to the bathroom"- Taylor mumbled to Gabi

"Ok, anyway I need to redo my make up" with that the two girls headed to the bathroom

"What the... Troy?" Taylor said in awe

"Hmm, hi Tay... Gabriella" he said opening slowly his eyes, he was making out with Lynn. Actually his eyes were half closed, obviously he was looking in case that Gabi was coming, and she was.

Gabriella just stood there, she was feeling like crying, but contained herself, instead she walked-runned to the bathroom, trying to hold back the hot tears. Troy could see the hurt in her face as she walked and felt really guilty, his intentions were just to make her jealous, not to make her cry.

"Well done, jackass" Taylor said and then entered the bathroom to be with Gabi, she was having a really bad time.

"Why don´t we get back to where we were" Lynn said leaning for a kiss

"Mmm, I don´t think so, I´m sorry, I have to go" then he left. Maybe his plan hadn´t gone right the way he had planned it, but surely Gabi had been jealous.

**What´ll happen on Monday?... review to know!!**


	6. Bad Monday

**Hi everybody!! Sorry I haven´t updated in a while, but he****re´s the new chapter!! I hope you guys like it, although I know it´s not one of the best ones... anyway, tell me what you think about it!**

**Disclaimer: you know what goes here so...**

It was Monday morning and Troy was still wandering what was going to happen that day, Would Gabi speak to him?, would she act like nothing had happened or act strangely? He couldn´t take it anymore, wondering was what he had been doing all weekend (The weekend? Sp). He was almost literally dying to know her reaction.

Gabriella´s POV:

What should I do? I can´t act too weird so that he thiks I´m jealous, that way he´ll try to get me again, I´ll have to reject him again, and AGAIN he might be that dissapointed not to try again, I don´t want to lose him, but I can´t make a move or I´ll be in big trouble with Kelsi, things can´t keep on this way, there must be something I can do, at least I hope there´s a solution...

At school...

Troy was, as usual, at his locker flirting with some girls trying to go out with him

"Well, so you, Jennifer, on Friday, you... Stef right? On Sunday, and you, Bella... on Sunday, ok?"

The three girls nooded smiling and left.

Troy´s POV

Geez, I´m gonna spent all my money on dates before next week! Ohh, there´s Gabi, man she looks hot, although sad.

As she came closer I smiled, I always did near her, but she didn´t smiled back, she just waved at me and continued walking

"That was weird" I said to myself. She must be still upset, I´ll have to talk to her.

-Gabi, can I talk to you? Troy said during a free period they shared

-Yeah, sure- Gabi said, unemotionally (sp?)

-Gabi I´m sorry for what I did, I didn´t ment to make you sad, It´s just that seeing you with another guy makes me really jealous...-he had admitted it- Gabi... I... I... I really like you

-Yeah, just as a friend, as you always said

-No, I´ve always liked you as more as a friend, but was afraid of what you´d said

-I´m sorry Troy, I can´t deal with this...

With that she ran away, tears in her eyes, leaving a heartbroken Troy really sad and confused

Troy´s POV

That was it... I opened up and told her my feeling and she totally rejected me, I´m such a big loser.

End of chapter!

I hope you liked it! I´ll try to update sooner K?

Bye!!! Review...  luchi 

Ps: This is the longest chapter I´ve ever done!!


	7. A new love

Hi!! So here´s a new chapter, I came out with yhis big twist at chamistry class! Hope you like it, please tell me!

-Gabi, would you go out with me?

-Emmm, sure, I guess

-Great!-He said animately- I´ll pick you up on Friday at 7 ok? You´ll not regret it, we´ll have a blast!

-Great, guess I´ll see you on Friday then, bye!

-Bye!

Friday, 6:30 pm

Gabriella was getting ready for her date (with Ryan, by the way) she already had half an hour and was getting dressed. She was wearing a jean miniskirt and an sparkly top that hugged her curves perfectly, with heels. Her hair down and straightened and light make-up.

7:01

A knock at the door and her mum greeting Ryan told her to go downstairs. He was looking good, wearing jeans and a casual shirt with his typical hat.

-Ready to go?

-Yeah, let´s go, bye mum!

Then they got in the car and just chatted about anything special, you know...

Ryan, where are we going?

We´re going to dinner at Fab´s and then go to a party

That´s great!

PARTY!PARTY! PARTY!PARTY!PARTY!PARTY!PARTY!PARTY!

About 3 o´clock they left the party (where they danced toghether all the time) and headed to the park

-The party was great!- Gabi said dragging a bit her words (just a little drunk)

-Yeah, it really was. What a beautiful night don´t you think?

-It really is, and right here, with you, I fell happier than I ever had in a long time

-Mee too... then he leaned in for a kiss they kissed sweetly. A kiss than soon turned into a real make-out session.

-Gabi, would you like to be my girlfriend?

-Yes, I would...

Was she really interested in Ryan or was she just using him to forget about Troy?

REVIEW to find out! And join the "I´m a proud reviewer" club!

Ps: I´m getting like 2 or 3 reviews, I hope at least 4 or 5 right? 

See ya! Bye kisses...


	8. Fight!

Thanks to all of you that review and the people that added this store to favourites!!

Troy was at the park with Chad, Jason and Zeke playing basketball. It was a sunny day, although a little cold. Everybody arround him seemed happy. He particulary (sp?) wasn´t. His fake smile could distract was was really happening inside him.

-Troy, man, look over there! Chad said pointing to a bench with a couple laughing and kissing. _That couldn´t be... no!! Not now- _I´m sorry man.

-I don´t mind, I give a shit who she´s with, but... who is he?

-So now you care right? Well, If you´re interested, why don´t you go find out?

Troy´s POV

I walked slowly and backwards Gabi, so that she couldn´t see me. Who was that guy, we´ll regret what he has done. NO ONE steals MY girl. When I got closer I saw him, It was no one else that Ryan Evans... my new target... haha

Monday at school...

Spanish class... **Troy in bold**, _Ryan italics_, teacher normal

**Profesora, como se dice: stupid girl stealer**

No está permitido usar ese vocabulario en mi clase

_And how can I say: stupid lunkhead basketball guy that can´t keep a girl?_

**Freakin Gay drama princess!!**

_Look whos talking... At least I can get a girl!! Fin loser!!_

Boys!, stop it!!

**Thats enough!!**

_Come get me, princess, want your crown? Lemme call ur mami!_

By now Troy and Ryan were standing up facing each other, all the class frightened looking at them, only them knew what was going on.

You ll regret it!! Troy punched Ryan on the eye

Lets see- Troy puched Troy on the nose, it started bleeding, it was serious now, they started throwing punchs. Troy pushed Ryan to a wall and started hitting him against it. Then Ryan pushed Troy away, that fell on the tables and then on the ground, Ryan kicked him on the stomach once, twice, Troy grabbed his feet and brought him down, they started rolling while punching each other.

BOYS!!!! STOP!!!! Coach Bolton entered the room with a really surprised expression and separated the bleeding boys. Troy had his nose bleeding, his cheek sored, he was scratched and was limping. Ryan had a black eye, his lip bleeding and sored, same as his cheek. Their hands were red ad sored.

GO TO THE NURSERY AND THEN TALK TO ME!! With that they just left, he seemed really angry.

What will happen next???

Review to know! I expect 7 reviews at least... :)

Seeya!!

Xoxo

Ps: I watched hsm2 by youtube... I cant believe how good it was!! Really cant wait 2 see it on tv n buy the dvd!!!


	9. Embarrased!

They walked slowly through the crowded hall of East High, looking at the floor, not wanting to face the crowd staring at them. Troy was really embarrased, he could hear people talking silently about him, the school drama queen´s had kicked his ass- well, at least he had hurted him too-.

Unfortunately, they ran into a certain brunette girl that stopped them looking with a concerned look in her face.

Gabi in bold- Troy italics, Ryan normal

**What happened?**

_Your BOYFRIEND and I had a little argument- Emphatized boyfiend with slight_

**What? ****Are you guys stupid? I can´t believe you fought. Over what?**

YOU- they said in unison

**Troy, Ryan is my boyfriend, I can´t beleve you are this jealous! I am really dissapointed**

Then she left furious down the corridor, people now were really staring at them waiting for their reaction

Troy just kept walking with his firsts closed almost in tears. Ryan followed him.

With Coach Bolton:

TROY, THIS THINGS CANNOT HAPPEN!, YOU ARE THE CAPITAIN, I SHOUD KICK YOU OUT OF THE TEAM, YOU KNOW?

You can´t do that- He was breaking apart, Gabi was no longer his friend, let alone Girlfriend, he had been embarrased in front of all the school, and now the only thing he had to focus on, basketball, was taken away from him, at least for a month. What could be worst?

Troy was at his room sitting on the floor, his knees to his chest. A single tear fell down his cheek

"Why are you doing this to me Gabriella, why?"

What was the good thing in being sorrounded by shallow girls, they were good looking, but kissing girls just not no let them dissaponted after every date... that idea made him sick.

End of chapter

**I know it wasn´t good, but next chapter´ll be about Gabriella and the other one maybe the outcome...**

**Ps1: download the song "Luz sin gravedad" by Belinda, that was my nspiration to this chapter and maybe i´ll include it in next one**

**Ps2: review!!! Waiting 4 6 reviews at least... **

**Bye! ******

**Me...**


	10. Light without gravity

Gabi was standing alone in her room, tears rolling down her face, she thought about Troy. Leaning in the cold window, it was raining. A lot of thoughts came through he mind, what should she do? Obviously Ryan was sweet and cared about her, bat she wanted Troy, and this was hurting her, him, and now Ryan.

Sola recordando mientras los segundos  
Van pasando no se como te podré olvidar  
Cae la lluvia en la ventana dibujando tu mirada  
Un instante es un eternidad Estoy cansada de soñar sin ti

Confundir la realidad 

_She started singing, she was feeling so bad for everything that was happening_

**Chorus**  
Y no se si volverás  
Para amarme y esperar  
Sin pedirme nada mas  
Si pudiera ser verdad  
Ya no habría oscuridad 

_All she wanted was to be with Troy, just to look at his blue eyes and him to hold her tight  
_  
En cada historia hay un final  
En cada amor hay desamor  
En cada encuentro hay una ilusión  
Somos tanta gente, sola y diferente  
Amar es ir contigo hasta morir

Coro

Y no se si volverás  
Para amarme y esperar  
Sin pedirme nada más  
Si pudiera ser verdad  
Ya no habría oscuridad  
Solo luz sin gravedad  
Si pudiera ser verdad  
Ya no habría oscuridad  
Ya no habría oscuridad  
Sola recordando mientras los segundos van  
Pasando no se como te podré olvidar

A single tear fell down her check and then she just sat there, her kneer to her chest (just as Troy). Slowly rocking herself a bit. Tomorrow was going to be a big day, she had to trust in Ryan and tell him the truth.

End of chapter

Traduction of the song:

Alone remembering, while seconds are passing

I don´t know how I´m going to forget you

Rain falls in the window, drawing your glance

An instant is an eternity

I´m tired of dreaming, without you

To confuse reality

Chorus:

And I don´t know if you´ll be back

To love and wait

Without asking for nothing more

If it could be true

There´d no be more darkness

In every story there´s an ending

In every love there´s lack of love

In every meet there´s an ilussion

We´re so many people

Alone and different

To love is to go with you till death

Chorus

Only light without gravity

If it only could be true

There´d be no more darkness

Alone remembering, while seconds are passing

I don´t know how I´m going to forget you

Traduction by: ME!!

Know it´s short but I wanted to show Gabi´s bad too...

Next chapter: outcome!!

Review!!

Bye! xoxo


	11. Overdose

Only a few reviews...

Disclaimer: nothing...

Gabi was at the school´s entrance waiting nervously for Ryan to arrive, she had told him they needed to talk, she was going to break up with him, she knew this would break his heart, but the sooner she did this, the less pain.

"Hey Gabi" Ryan said coming from her behind. Gabi jumped a little and then started:

"Hi Ry, emm, about what I needed to say to you, emmm, I think we... shoud..."

"You´re going to dump me, right?" he asked calmly

"How´d you knew"

"You don´t talk that way if you´re not going to dump someone, OR say you´re pregnant, and I definately know it´s not the last one... Don´t worry, I know you´re in love with Troy, go for it, don´t le anyone tell you you can´t"

_If only he knew..._

Troy was standing in his bathroom looking himself in the mirror, everyhing was wrong, his eyes were red and puffy, his skin really pale and sweaty and he had big purple eyerings (sp? Ojeras). He had never looked slappier, he was really sick and feeling like dying. Couldn´t take this anymore.

He had to go to school, although he shouldn´t. He HAD to keep an eye on Gabriella till she break up with that... that... fker. So he cleaned his face and took A LOT of pills that his mom had given too him, too many, every single pill in the bottle!!

Troy arrived late to school, in the way there, luckilly for him, there was no traffic, because he was seeing double by now. When he stepped out of the car instantly felt really dizzy and almost fell. His legs seemed like jelly.

It was luch time and no one had seen Troy.

"Maybe he´s at the bathroom" Chad said and went find him

When he entered he did found Troy there, but not in the way he had expected to. Troy was on the floor, passed out. He started yeling for help. He then called the rest of the gang. The worst thing Gabriella had ever seen. Troy being pulled out of the school in an stretcher. All the school was outside watching this. What had happened to the king?

All the gang was at the hospital, Mr. And Mrs. Bolton were there too. Troy was out of danger but had to stay in the hospital for a while.

A small figure appeared on the other side of the corridor, the figure walking towards them getting bigger and bigger was Kelsi.

"Can I talk to you?" she said with her voice shaking, she had been crying, well, actually, they all had been crying (they boys´d never admit it though).

"Hmm, yes..." she said scared. They walked outside, when Kelsi found an empty place she stopped. They were alone

"Look, I haven´t even spoke to him in weeks"

"I know, and that´s killing him, look, I know I haven´t been doing the right things, but I want to change"

"what?"

"I realised I cannot have him for myself, or make him like me, It´s too obvious that he likes you... I quit" then she left running

"Oh my..."

End of chapter!!

People, think I got like 3 or 4 reviews 4 the last chapter!! I understand that probably you didn´t liked it but at least tell me that...

Next chapter´s the last one, PLEEEAASEE review!!!!

Thanks to princess jolola- 1st reviewer of last chapter!!


	12. End it is

Geez, got like… 2 reviews or so… anyway, here´s the last chapter

Troy was today being finally taken out of the hospital, alter a week for an overdose and poisoning. His mouth had been black from the coal and still was a bit dark, but well...

At school...

Troy opened his locker and a note fell, it read: "Meet me at the secret spot on the free period, Gabriella."

There... **Troy bold**, Gabi normal

When he arrived she was already there, sitting on the bench, she looked nervous and was playing with her thumbs. He sitted next to her and then she started to talk, she told him everything about Kelsi, Ryan, and all that stuff.

**Wow, I can´t believe this, so you mean you DO have feelings for me?**

Yeah, I guess so- she said blushing a little and looking down

He softly lifted her chin and kissed her soflty. They stood up and continued more passionately, during the make-out session Chad, Taylor, Sharpay and Zeke climbed up the stairs and sttod there, surprised and not at the same time. Chad cleared his throat to announce they were there.

"So this means you guys are toghether?"

"Yeah, guess you could call it like that. Would you like to be my girlfriend?" Troy said looking sweetly at Gabriella.

She kissed him sweetly and wispered something in his ear, than no one could hear, they they kissed passionately.

All the gang cheered their friends that had finally got together after all. That night they all celebrated partying and then Troy and Gabi "celebrated" if you know what I mean...

End!!!

THANKS A LOT FOR THE ONES THAT REVIEWED EVERYTIME!! LOVE U!!

Hope you enjoyed it!!!

I know this last chapter was pretty crappy but I wasn´t no longer with a aim to continue... I´ll post a new story soon (another chemistry class idea!) pleeeease read it n tell me what you thought!

A last eview? C´mon! Hahaha bye 4 now!!


	13. click hre! kiss

Please check out my new story: Give me my happiness!

Click here 


End file.
